Conventional methods of constructing reinforced concrete (RC) buildings are conducted floor-by-floor from bottom to top, which is time consuming. Such conventional method involves many processes, such as tying the reinforced steels, molding, grouting and so on, which requires a great number of workers on the construction site. Thus, the quality of construction is highly dependent on factors such as weather and the skill and experience of the workers, and is difficult to control.
Using steel reinforced concrete (SRC) for load-bearing beams and columns may expedite the construction process. However, extensive use of SRC will require a great amount of steel, resulting in high construction costs.
To resolve the above problems, a composite construction including precast RC columns and steel beams is provided. For example, precast RC columns are first fabricated in the factory, and then transported to the construction site to be hoisted and assembled with steel beams. However, such conventional beam-column connection structure provides insufficient strength and vibration resistance, and thus would benefit from improvement.
Given the above, it is desired to provide a beam-column connection structure with greater structural strength and to provide a construction method that can rapidly assemble a precast RC column and steel beams.